The present invention concerns a novel device and method for removing air from a waterbed having a water/air valve.
Occasionally air must be removed from waterbeds. For example, when the waterbed is filled with water, or algaecide is added to it, it is necessary to remove air from the waterbed. Conventionally a water/air valve is provided near one end of the waterbed, in a central position. To remove air from the waterbed, it is typical for a person to move his body over the waterbed to compress the air in the waterbed and force it towards the water/air valve and outward therefrom.
I have found that the moving of one's body over a waterbed in an effort to remove the air therefrom is cumbersome and inefficient. It is, therefore, an object of my invention to provide a device and method that more effectively removes air from a waterbed having a water/air valve.
Another object of my invention is to provide a device for removing air from a waterbed having a water/air valve, which device is efficient to manufacture and simple to operate.
Another object of my invention is to provide a method for removing air from a waterbed having a water/air valve, which method is simple in operation and more effective than the known procedure of rolling one's body over the bed.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.